tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mike's Whistle
* Andrew Brenner |director=Dianna Basso |producer= *Ian McCue *Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |season=Season 20 |season_no=20.27 |number=493 |released= * 23rd January 2017 * 5th March 2017 * 19th April 2017 * 12th June 2017 * 19th August 2017 * 18th January 2018 * 6th July 2018 |previous=Tit for Tat |next=Useful Railway}} Mike's Whistle is the twenty-seventh episode of the twentieth season. Plot One day, Thomas arrives at Arlesburgh Junction to pick up some ballast for his branch line. He is laughing to himself and explains to the miniature engines that Duck's driver boiled an egg on his whistle and some of the egg got stuck, resulting in Duck's whistle making high-pitched raspberry noises. He tells the engines not to laugh, but cannot hold in his laughter as Duck arrives. As Duck and Thomas leave, Mike tells the others that if an engine cannot whistle properly, they are not a proper engine. Rex teases him, causing Mike to get cross, and his steam pressure goes so high that his safety valve blows off. The Small Controller finds out that Mike is overheating and puts him on passenger duties and Bert on goods duty, much to Mike's annoyance, as he hates passenger trains. As Mike is pulling his passenger train, he becomes convinced that Rex and Bert are making fun of his whistle because they are jealous. To reassure himself, he begins whistling at everything in sight, even though he is only required to do so at certain points on the line that are indicated by boards. Mike's driver checks him over and cannot figure out what is wrong. On the return journey, his driver hears something rattling, but Mike refuses to have it checked until they get back to Arlesburgh. However, the line is blocked by a cow, and Mike attempts to shoo it off with his whistle. He blows it so hard and so loud that the cap shoots off and lands in a field. His driver and guard look for it without success. The passengers are getting impatient, and Mike's driver and guard cannot search anymore. Instead, the passengers volunteer to whistle for him by making noise whenever they pass the boards where he is required to whistle. Mike is late returning to Arlesburgh, where he finds Duck, whose whistle has been fixed. Duck sympathises with Mike, but has to leave as Thomas arrives. Rex calls Mike an "improper engine," prompting Bert and Thomas to join in on the teasing. Mike regrets getting annoyed so easily, but is finally able to have a laugh at his expense. Characters * Thomas * Duck * Bert * Rex * Mike * Fergus Duncan * Duck's Driver * Mike's Driver * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Great Railway Show Judge * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Willie (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Great Composer (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Some passengers also speak. Locations * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh West Shed * Arlesdale Green * Arlesdale * Thomas' Branch Line (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Steven Kynman as Duck, Mike's driver and some passengers * Tom Stourton as Rex and Duck's driver * Tim Whitnall as Mike * Keith Wickham as Bert and some passengers * Rob Rackstraw as Fergus Duncan * Teresa Gallagher as some passengers US * Joseph May as Thomas * Steven Kynman as Duck, Mike's driver and some passengers * Tom Stourton as Rex and Duck's driver * Tim Whitnall as Mike * Keith Wickham as Bert and some passengers * Rob Rackstraw as Fergus Duncan * Teresa Gallagher as some passengers Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Small Railway Engines. * This marks the second time that a whistle blew off of an engine, the first time being in Faulty Whistles when Duncan did the same. * This marks the first time Mr. Fergus Duncan is mentioned by name in either the Railway Series or the television series. However, he was named in the book The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways. * This was one of six episodes that were incomplete at the time Arc Productions went bankrupt, and were completed by Jam Filled Toronto after Jam Filled Entertainment bought the aforementioned studio. The other four being Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Tit for Tat and Useful Railway. Goofs * In the opening shot, Rex's wheels and siderods are frozen. * When Duck's whistle is heard for the first time, Thomas' US voice can be heard laughing in the UK dub. * Throughout the episode, the steel ballast ramp at Arlesburgh West is silver instead of green. Parts of it also alternate between green and silver between some scenes. * After the episode title is said, Rex and Bert whistle, but their whistles were not animated to go off until several seconds after the sounds were heard. * In the Japanese dub, Mike talks about James, when he was actually talking about Duck. * When Mike is complaining about Duck's whistle, he appears to be rotated on the turntable twice. * When Mike returns to Arlesburgh West, the narrator says that Duck is waiting for Mike's passengers, but Duck leaves before the passengers had left Mike's train. * When Mike yells "Shoo, Shoo, Shoo!" to the cow, the cow's tail clips through its body. * At the beginning of the episode, Duck appears to leave the station only a few seconds after he has stopped, with no time for passengers to board or disembark his coaches. * When Mike returns to Arlesburgh, his whistle cap has somehow returned. * At the end of the episode, Mike is not on the right track for his passengers to disembark, but they are seen walking along the platform anyway. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Team Up With Thomas US * Season 20 (Digital Download) es:El Silbato de Mike pl:Gwizdek Michała Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations